


脏衣服事件/Dirty Laundry

by La_Perdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, 女式内裤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Perdition/pseuds/La_Perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他们西装革履，假扮成FBI探员时，或是坐在桌前，浏览手提电脑上最新的新闻报道时，Sam有穿着他们，手时不时伸到牛仔裤下抚摸裤子前端吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	脏衣服事件/Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WincestSounds (Cammerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676056) by [WincestSounds (Cammerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds). 



> 这个女式内裤梗真的很有爱啊*^_^*

Dean的手指摩挲着女式内裤前面的图案，刹那间感觉自己心跳加速。他描摹着它的形状，想象着Sam穿着他的样子，他很确信那是一副他永远也忘不掉的画面。 _Sam有在长裤下穿着它吗？或是穿着它出发离开？亦或是穿着它在汽车旅馆里走来走去？_ 他无法不去想。

在他们西装革履，假扮成FBI探员时，或者是坐在桌前，浏览手提电脑上最新的新闻报道时，Sam有穿着它，手时不时伸到牛仔裤下抚摸裤子前端吗？

一想到那个，Dean就几乎无法呼吸，但接着有个声音在他背后响起，他因自己的想象而大吃一惊，忽然意识到自己在做什么。

“Hey，Dean，你是打算只——？”Sam停住了，Dean转过身心虚地看着自己弟弟。

鉴于那是 **Sam的** 女式内裤，他本不应该惊慌失措，严格来说，反而是Dean抓住了自己弟弟做这种事；但他就是站在那儿一动不动。他感到了被抓现行的窘迫。

Sam双眼大张，Dean紧张地舔舔嘴唇，年轻的Winchester的脸颊开始升温。

Dean微微笑着，对此开了个玩笑，“我认为我们并没有看见其他人。”

“确实没有，”Sam说道，眉头紧紧皱在一起，他伸手想把它夺回来，但是Dean朝后退了一步，把手背在了身后，他看着Sam，笑意慢慢加深。

“如果没有其他人，那这是谁的？”

“Dean，”年轻的Winchester开始抱怨。

“这是谁的？”

Sam伸手环住Dean的腰，幸好他们在一个偏僻少人的自助洗衣店里洗衣服，他伸手握住了Dean的手，感受到自己哥哥手中卷成一团的织物，“这是 **我的** ，好了吗？”

“我 _知道_ 是你的，”Dean好容易才呼出口气，抬头看着Sam的双眼，他们的双唇几乎就要擦在一起了，他轻笑着说道，“为什么不告诉我？为什么要对我保密？”

“因为——”Sam开口，又摇摇头，他现在脸颊绯红，几乎有些语无伦次，“ _因为_ ——”

“对我说这件事时你没有必要感到不好意思，Sammy——好孩子，”Dean在说话时抬起了头，他们的视线仍然胶着在一起，“我是你哥哥。我为你换尿布。我是你生命中的第一位。 你没必要向我隐藏你有点下流的内裤癖。”

“ _Dean_ ——”

“如果你再像那样叫我的名字，我就把我的老二插到你嘴里。”

Sam喘了一口气，轻轻笑了，“ _Dean_ ，”他再次抱怨着撒娇，年长的Winchester眼中有某种光芒一闪而过。


End file.
